


très joli

by gaytimetraveller



Series: haphephobia [2]
Category: Persona 2
Genre: AAAAAA, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytimetraveller/pseuds/gaytimetraveller
Summary: It was a lazy Sunday morning, and Jun thinks he might like to kiss his boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> im so tired but i needed to write i hope this came out okay maybe edit it later when i dont have a bunch of stuff to finish

It was a lazy Sunday morning, and Jun was leaning against Tatsuya, the two of them were sitting on the secondhand couch from Maya in Jun’s living room. Outside, the sun was rising, slowly lighting up the room. Jun smiled a little as he watched Tatsuya nearly dozed off yet again, but stirred again when the sun started hitting his face. Tatsuya made a face when the light started getting in his eyes, and put his head down to bury his face in Jun’s shoulder.

Jun put his hand on Tatsuya’s cheek, steering his face up to look at him. Tatsuya squinted in the brightness, still half-asleep. Jun took the patchwork quilt on the back of the couch and threw it over the both of them, blocking out most of the light, replaced by a softer light filtered through the pastels colours of the quilt.

“Better?”

“Mmhm,”

Tatsuya leaned in, nuzzling light butterfly kisses on Jun’s cheek. Jun laughed airily, threading his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair.

“Tatsu, can I ask you something?”

“Mm,” Tatsuya nodded, hair tickling the side of Jun’s face.

“Do you think…could you…k-kiss me?”

“Oh. Of course,”

Jun was more flustered than ever, face as red as a beet and eyes squeezed shut, but couldn’t help giggling a little when Tatsuya leaned in and kissed him on the forehead. Tatsuya pulled back and looked down in confusion as Jun kept laughing.

“Tatsu, mon grand mou, I meant, um…a kiss? On the lips?”

“Oh…are you sure?”

“Yeah, is it…is it okay for you?”

Tatsuya nodded, looking quite concentrated. His hands shook as he cupped Jun’s face, touch as light as he could keep it. Jun put his own hands over his boyfriend’s, and he relaxed a little, although the shaking wasn’t quite quelled.

Jun knew he wasn’t the only one who wasn’t quite comfortable with touch, although Tatsuya was more afraid of touching than being touched, afraid his own strength would be too much. His hands started shaking more and more again as he ever-so-slowly and carefully leaned in.

They bumped noses, Tatsuya smiled an anxious little smile, and Jun nervously tittered. Jun stared at the freckles on his boyfriend’s cheek before shutting his eyes. A few silent, unbelievably long moments later Tatsuya leaned in all the way, and his boyfriend didn’t flinch away at all. It was only a quick, gentle press of lips, but they both shyly smiled anyways.

After they both pulled back they were both flushed and flustered, Jun looked off to one side and Tatsuya off to the other. Tatsuya had taken his hands off of his boyfriend's face, although they were still holding hands, and his were still shaking.

“Th-that was…” Jun stammered.

“…Nice?” Tatsuya murmured back.

“I was gonna say lovely, but it was definitely nice too…”

“Mmm,” Tatsuya finally looked back at Jun, who leaned in to give him a peck on the nose, and hes flushed and looked away all over again. 

“Tatsuya, that was…t’aime, je t’aime beaucoup,” Jun hummed. Tatsuya turned an even brighter red.

“Um, I…I like you too? How do you…” He trailed off, slowly looking back at his boyfriend.

“Oh, um, je t’aime,”

“Jun…je, je t’aime?”

Jun beamed and Tatsuya hid his face in his hands. “You’re so cute, c’est très charmant, très joli,”

“Joli?”

“Pretty, you’re very pretty,”

This time, Tatsuya hid his face in his boyfriend’s shoulder. Jun wrapped an arm around him, and Tatsuya hummed a low engine hum, which Jun thought sounded an awful lot like a purring cat. With both of them still snug under the patchwork quilt, Tatsuya quickly dozed off, Jun playing with the ends of his hair. He pressed a quick kiss to the top of his boyfriend’s head and settled in to sleep as well.

When the two of them woke up hours later, and Jun hesitantly kissed Tatsuya right on the lips, they were just as flustered, if not more, as before.

Jun thought back to months before when holding his boyfriend’s hand seemed like an impossibility. He smiled as he leaned back in to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> okay i know grand mou doesn't make any sense because big soft what the hell does that mean, but originally it was grand mouton which my lovely friend suggested bc i couldn't think of any cute nicknames that weren't my ducky (but in french) and then said "u should shorten it to mou doesnt that mean soft or something itd be cute" and it was and i kept it


End file.
